


Your Mind was an Oubliette

by diogenku



Series: Badachi 'verse [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogenku/pseuds/diogenku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blackouts—what day was it? He was in the cell alone, but there was a calendar, stuck to the wall. The days were marked up until January 4th. It was January 5th.</p><p>The last time he had been awake it had been November.<br/>_<br/>Adachi has D.I.D. He doesn't actually know this--well, at least until they told him he killed two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mind was an Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head for a few months, and I suppose the best way to get it started would be with some drabbles, post-game. I'll probably end up writing more of this 'verse, but for now, enjoy.

**I.**

Tohru Adachi opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of a…prison cell?

He shot up from bed, panicking. He didn’t—he didn’t remember coming in here. He didn’t remember getting here at all. How did he—what?

The blackouts—what day was it?

He was in the cell alone, but there was a calendar, stuck to the wall. The days were marked up until January 4th. It was January 5th.

The last time he had been awake it had been November.

**II.**

There were the two of them. There had been more, a long time ago, but they had all disappeared, and Magatsu had stayed. Tohru had used to be more aware of them, but by the time they reached their late teens, he had dismissed them as mere imaginary friends, and blocked off communication entirely.

Tohru could barely remember the first twelve years of his life.

He had shrugged it off, blaming it on simply a bad memory.

Magatsu still had nightmares.

**III.**

“You’re telling me I have some kind of…multiple personality…thing?” Tohru asked. He had only ever heard about something like this in T.V. shows and books.

The shrink nodded his head. “Yes, that’s what we believe. In fact, I talked with your alter two days ago.”

Tohru’s heart clenched. “I…I don’t remember seeing you before today.”

“You wouldn’t. It seems as though you and him share almost no memory whatsoever. Hopefully, by putting you in treatment, we’re going to be able to work on that.”

“And…what does this mean for my sentence?”

“Well, the good news is that you’re not going to have to stay here.”

**IV.**

This was so childish, Magatsu thought as he beheld the legal pad in front of him. The shrinks were trying to get them to work on ‘communication’ with each other, even though he _told_ them Tohru wasn't interested in it and hadn't been for a long time.

Tohru hadn’t written anything on the legal pad that he had been told was for communication. Typical. The guy was scared. So, Magatsu took the initiative:

_Long time no see, asshole._

**V.**

Oh hell yes he was being obstinate. Trust that moron Dojima to come looking for his lackey, and then expect Magatsu to just pop out of the woodwork like he was some kind of toy.

“Listen, Dojima-san, I don’t think he wants to talk to you,” Tohru said. Magatsu could feel that stupid puppy-dog expression on his face.

“It’s okay,” Dojima replied. “I figured as much, anyway.”

**VI.**

Tohru hated his life. He hated it so damn much.

So they had finally been able to sort-of be co-conscious, or whatever it was that Lindel-san had called it. The psychiatrist hadn’t warned him about how much of a headache that other guy could be, though.

First of all, when going about his daily activities, Magatsu would chime in with some kind of demeaning snark. Then he would berate Tohru about shutting him out, what, ten years ago?

It’s like the guy never wanted shut up.

(If Magatsu told the truth, he would have said that for once, he liked being listened to.)

**VII.**

Some nights Tohru would break down and scream at the top of his lungs. The orderlies would come into his room and sedate him.

Yamano and Konishi’s faces haunted his benzodiazepine dreams.

**VIII.**

“There’s a new one?” Tohru asked, voice shaking. Would this one be just as horrible as Magatsu had been? “W-what did he do?”

Lindel smiled. “Actually, he’s a she. And her name is Shimai.” Magatsu inwardly cringed.

**IX.**

_Shimai was one of us, before. I thought she left when you were fifteen, but I guess she just went dormant. God, I always hated her. -M_

Tohru rubbed his temples, and wrote: _Just how many of us were there before?_

An hour later, there was a response in flowery writing that didn’t belong to Magatsu. It read simply, ‘7’.

**X.**

Dojima stared intensely at Magatsu. Magatsu stared disdainfully back. “So you’re the one who did it, huh?” Magatsu cocked an eyebrow, and a smirk played on his lips.

“Yeah, I am. I can’t say I don’t kind of regret it, with it landing us in here and all.” Dojima stared for another thirty seconds.

“I hope you don’t expect me to get you a coffee.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: In Japan, the criminally insane are usually not forced to stay in prison. Given the severity of his crime, however, he would probably be at a high-security facility for the criminally insane specifically. I also included Mr. Lindel, who's an expert on D.I.D. they brought in from the States, since the prevalence of D.I.D. in Japan is INCREDIBLY low (something like there being 10 diagnosed cases?) so I figured there probably wouldn't be an expert close by. He's Adachi's psychiatrist.


End file.
